1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clothing element. More specifically the present invention relates a clothing element having an adherent coating.
2. Related Art
The present invention involves an inner sole or insole—specifically for a sport shoe/boot—or also a sock or long sock, which can be worn in the sport and fitness or wellness field. Then present invention can also be realized in other clothing elements such as a headband or a cap, a glove or in arm, leg or other bandages or the like.
Inner soles or insoles for footwear having metallic elements are specifically known.
For example, an inner sole is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,347, which is supposed to have a healing or injury-preventing action by means of a metallic layer consisting of silver, copper or an alloy thereof. In such an inner sole, the metals are incorporated in the plastic material of the inner sole in the form of small particles.
Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,660, a deodorant sock for being worn in footwear is described, containing a core of a copper-containing metal having a deodorant action that is known per se.
Further, in DE 29 12 793 A1, a shoe insole having a multilayer structure, which inter alia comprises a latex layer containing activated carbon powder, copper powder and magnetic powder, as well as a method for producing such an insole is described. This insole is supposed to exhibit a deodorant, fungicidal and magnetizing action.
In DE 34 00 049 A1, a further specific inner sole is described, which is supposed to achieve a blood circulation-promoting action in that rivet heads of copper are provided on its side facing the foot. To additionally achieve a deodorant action, a layer of finely ground activated carbon filter material is provided on the side of the inner sole facing towards the shoe.
In DE 37 34 950 A1, an inner sole having an orthopedic support function is described. Such an inner sole comprises a cover layer of a material which is kind to the skin such as, for example, leather or a textile top material, and also has—in a specific configuration—a reinforcement layer of a metal (i.e., a spring steel).
DE 37 37 302 A1 describes an inner sole of conventional materials and of conventional structure, containing metallic germanium or a germanium-containing material in a finely dispersed form. In preferred embodiments of that invention, the material is applied on a carrier by spraying, coating or imprinting of a dispersion.
In DE 39 42 094 A1, an inner sole and insole for a shoe of a hard material is described, which are intended to protect and support the foot.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,848, an inner sole having a metallic core is described, at least one portion of which being formed by an amorphous metal foil. This inner sole is extremely flexible, and is particularly supposed to offer protection against damages to the shoe or injuries of the wearer caused by pointed objects.
The known inner soles, insoles or socks similar to types described above are supposed to mainly achieve a deodorant, in part also a fungicidal or mechanically stabilizing action.